Misceláneas de algún día (Valentine's contest)
by MarHelga
Summary: Un reencuentro de amigas, café y una cita "a ciegas". Así, Helga no tendría que pensar en cuántos otoños vio transcurrir sin ser correspondida. No haría falta rememorar viejas tonterías cubiertas de telaraña. No sería maquiavélicamente primordial hablar sobre... Arnold. FIC PARA "VALENTINE'S CONTEST", ORGANIZADO POR "SAVE TJM". Espero que les guste. ¿Reviews?
1. Un reencuentro y un café

*******Título****: "Misceláneas de algún día"**

* * *

*******Disclaimer****: ****"Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

***Este fanfic fue escrito y finalizado el 29 de Enero de 2013, con motivo del concurso "Valentine´s contest" organizado por "Save The Jungle Movie". Dicho concurso terminó el día 08 de Febrero del mismo año. Lo publico en alusión al día de San Valentín. Aún no se anunciaron los ganadores. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**.-.**

*******CAPÍTULO 1****: "Un reencuentro y un café"**

* * *

**.-.**

No es como esa sensación interior de revoltijo, cuando uno tiene una cita. No, es mucho más que eso.  
Es la ocasión, el misterio, los nervios y es, sobre todo, aquél lugar.  
Es la magia del eclipse irradiante de luna mortal, reflejado en un estanque, cada vez que resuena como melodía el tan mentado sitio. No es que nadie se fuese a casar, pero, cuanto menos, es una opción alegrarse por el prójimo.

-Entonces, ¿Tú no tienes idea de quién rayos es esto, Phoebe?

-Ya te dije que no, Helga. Sólo sucedió.

-¿'Sólo apareció' en tu puerta, y ya?

-¡Sí!

-Y... Así que... En el Chez París, ¿No?

-No, es en Chez Pierre.

Menos mal. Menos mal. Hubiera sido demasiado cruel el destino. —Pensaba—

-Genial.

-Pero no sé si ir...

-¡¿Qué?! ¿No irás?

-No lo sé, ¿Y si fue un error o una broma, tal vez?

-Phoebe, la tarjeta dice tu nombre. ¿Cuántas 'Phoebes' viven en tu casa? ¿No crees que son demasiadas coincidencias?

-Sí bueno... Pero... No sabría qué ponerme y yo...

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿En cuántos años no has tenido una cita? ¿Mil? Dime.

-Bueno, no tanto como eso...

-Está bien, quizás exageré un poco: Novecientos noventa y nueve, ¿No?

-Helga, tú no cambias...

-Amiga, sólo una cosa te diré. No nos vemos nunca; estás súper atareada con tu trabajo y la maravillosa Helga está aquí: ¡¿Qué mejor momento?!

-Y... ¿Acaso no te verás con...?

-¿Con él? Sí, puede ser... -apagándose su voz- Eso no importa. Debemos arreglarte.

-¿Tú crees que debería?

-Sí.

-Luces muy segura, Helga.

-Phoebe, éstas cosas ocurren todo el maldito tiempo. Somos adultos. ¡Las citas son como comer caramelos!

Y no estaba nada mal. Arribar a la ciudad luego de un par de años fuera; reunirte con tu mejor amiga y ser su 'casamentera a ciegas' no sonaba como una idea aburrida. Así, no tendría que pensar en cuántos otoños vio transcurrir sin ser correspondida. No haría falta rememorar viejas tonterías cubiertas de telaraña. No sería maquiavélicamente primordial hablar sobre... Arnold.

La juventud que la libertad todo lo alcanza. No más infantilismos soslayados; cacerías de idiotas circundantes. Sin obras de teatro en mamposterías de utilería barata. Helga era una estudiante avanzada de literatura. Afortunadamente, en otra ciudad. Obsesiva y secretamente, basándose en cierto rubio tatuaje de su corazón.

Algunos o pocos, pudieron tener el honor de decir ser una especie de 'novio' suyo. Relaciones quebradizas, siempre, por la volátil pasión con la que ella intentaba convencerse de que su pasado había sido superado. En la generalidad, sus 'romances (escasísimos, en realidad) comenzaban y acababan en amistad.  
Helga tenía un aparente conflicto en llevar adelante una relación. Ni hablar de algo duradero. Pero así estaba bien. Era reconfortante ser casi una profesional.

Embriagarse de la más fina literatura; de la más complicada poesía. Quizás no era mucho, pero para ella bastaba. El éxtasis arraigado en noches somnolientas, plagadas de lluvia enfurecida; y pétalos de flores regados sobre sus páginas.  
El regreso a Hill Wood era una tarea obligada. Reclamos incesantes de una hermana ya casada; en parte de los una amiga sobrecargada de trabajo y, desequilibrando su 'balanza' de la cordura; el alerta de releer hojas hipotéticamente ya dadas vuelta.

Sería cuestión de agregarle entusiasmo al asunto. Helga, como siempre, no dejó de ser ella. Pero se volvió más observadora.  
No hacía falta ser científico nuclear para descubrir que Phoebe seguía siendo una persona introvertida y algo insegura. ¡Vaya que ella lo sabía! Toda una niñez y adolescencia repletas de inseguridades y temores absurdos. Alguna vez, había que divertirse.

-¿Qué tal éste?

-¿En serio? ¿Tú quieres que acuda a una cita con un extraño, y esperas que vaya vestida como una cualquiera?

-¡Phoebe! ¿Cómo crees...? ¡Ése no! —Señalándole otro maniquí— ¡El de al lado!

¡Cielos! ¡Estás ciega!

-Ja, ja, sólo bromeaba, Helga. Extrañaba oír tu forma de hablar.

-¡Oh...! Me atrapaste, amiga. Gracias, Phoebs. Yo también a tí.

-No fue lo mismo sin tí...

-Sí que lo sé —Respondió con un sobreactuado aire de grandeza—

-Sigamos caminando, éstas tiendas no me gustan.

-Totalmente.

* * *

.-.

Nunca antes, hubiera pensando algo semejante; pero a decir verdad, se estaba divirtiendo bastante en esto de 'ir de compras'. La decisión fue fácil. ¿Qué va con todo? El color negro. ¿Y qué es eso que nunca pasa de moda? Un vestido.

Phoebe, sin ser abundante en seriedad o sensualidad; optó -Con el visto bueno de Helga- por un sencillo pero lindo vestido negro, de tela fresca y elegante: Nada mejor que la seda. No era largo hasta cubrir los pies, pero sentaba genial.

-¡Perfecto, Phoebe! ¡Era hora de hacerle honor a esas horas de gimnasio!

-¿¡Es muy ceñido?!

-No, nada de eso. Pero tu silueta 'luce bien'. Sea quien sea tu Romeo, babeará por tí. —Dijo guiñándole un ojo—

-Gracias, Helga. Me avergüenzas.

-Nada de eso. Si fuera él, yo babearía por tí, ja, ja.

.-.

* * *

—Las chicas fueron por un café—

-¿Te das cuenta, que esto es infantil?

-¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó Helga—

-No lo sé, esto; la situación en general... Digo, acudir a una 'cita' de una carta anónima...

-¡Vamos, Phoebe! ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasarte? ¿Aburrirte? Si sale mal, te recompensaré.

-Iré, pero con una condición...

-¿'Condición'? ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Ya hemos comprado tu vestido!

¿Qué condición?

-Que vengas conmigo.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Y cómo iré a tu cita?! ¡Sería un estorbo!

-¡No a la cita! Quiero que te quedes sentada, por ahí, cerca.

-¿'Por si acaso'?

-Podría decirse.

-No hay nada que temer, Phoebe. Pero si eso te sirve para sentirte mejor, entonces, me esconderé en alguna mesa cercana. Ya te dije, ¿Qué puede ocurrir de malo?

-¿Y si sale bien?

-Y, si sale bien... Me alegraré por tí.

-O, podrías ir con 'tu' Romeo y no estar sola, mirándome... —Dijo Phoebe mientras Helga bebía un sorbo de su café—

-Sí... Sobre eso... En realidad, no salgo con nadie...

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

-Es que... Te mentí. Nunca he estado de 'novia - novia' con alguien...

-¡¿Qué?! —Sobresaltó, indignada—

-¡Phoebe, gran cosa!

-¿Pero, por qué me lo ocultaste, Helga? —En tono de reproche—

-Es que... No quería que pensaras que vivo en el pasado...

-Eso es exactamente lo que pienso. —Aseguró Phoebe cruzándose de brazos—

-No te enfades conmigo, es un país libre... Además, tú no fuiste tampoco, la 'reina de las citas' que digamos...

-Lo siento, no te juzgaré, pero... ¿Por qué no me cuentas bien? Tenemos toda la tarde...

-Si tú quieres e insistes...

.-.

* * *

Ya era el segundo día que amanecía lloviendo en la ciudad de Hillwood. La mayoría de la gente maldecía la similitud del clima, con el londinense. A Helga no la incomodaba en absoluto.

Nada como amanecer en la calidez de tu recámara; correr las cortinas en un veloz movimiento y despejar la oscuridad de ella, dejando irrumpir a la claridad brillosa de un típico día gris. Las aves guarecidas, entonando cánticos -probablemente- en un glorioso intento de alegrar la jornada. Charcos de agua en algunas azoteas aledañas, persuadiendo a la lluvia de removerlos en miles de ondas expansivas más...

Eran las pequeñas cosas de la vida, esas que maravillaban a alguien como Helga, con ojos de ensoñación momentánea y eterna.

-Buen día, Phoebs, ¿Qué hay?

-Buen día, Helga. Todo perfecto, ¿Y tú?

-Con éste clima, todo bien.

-Es eso precisamente lo que me preocupa.

-Oh, vamos. Falta un día, ¡No lloverá tres días seguidos!

-Eso espero...

-¿Soy yo, o 'alguien' está nerviosa por su cita a 'ciegas'?

-No puedo evitar manifestar algún tipo de intranquilidad, Helga...

-Ja, ja... No te preocupes, amiga.

-¿En tu casa, todo bien?

-Olga ha estado un poco sentimental, pero creo que puedo tolerarlo...

-¿No serás tú, la 'sentimental'?

-Tal vez... Ja, ja. Te llamo luego, Phoebe.

-De acuerdo, Helga. Que tengas un buen día. ¡Oh, me olvidaba! ¿Conseguiste un vestido?

-¿Un vestido? ¿Para qué? Si yo no soy la de la cita...

-Es un lugar elegante, debemos vestirnos adecuadamente...

-Está bien —Dijo rodando los ojos— Ya veré qué hay por ahí. Nos vemos, Phoebs. Llámame luego.

-Por supuesto, Helga. ¡Gracias, igualmente!

.-.

* * *

Un día como cualquier otro y, aún así, mejor que uno corriente.  
A diferencia de los dos anteriores, amaneció un cielo azul impecable y despejado. Ligeramente ventoso, de aquéllas brisas que marean las cortinas y logran despertarnos; junto al sonido de las hojas de los árboles enfurecer con ellas.

El vestido, pendiendo de una percha ubicada al extremo de su guardarropa, podría decirse que la 'observaba'.

A sus 21 años, Helga G. Pataki sentía añejos resquemores sobre ciertas cuestiones. ¿Quién podría darse el lujo de decir que 'tiene la vida sentimental solucionada'? Esas eran cosas en las que se sentía una gladiadora. ¿Luchar por amores insípidos que no llegarían a nada? Para muestras, sobra un botón. Amores de secundaria, amores efímeros son. Pero esto no se trataba exclusivamente de ella: No tendría que recordar por qué sus deseos más grandes y pasiones desbordadas nunca salieron a la luz; aunque de hecho, lo recordara.

Una más que nerviosa Phoebe se presentó en su casa. Podrían haber pasado tres años desde que finalizaron la escuela; podría el tiempo cambiar sus aspectos (o no) e incluso la fisonomía de las calles hillwoodenses, pero nada de eso sucedió.

Phoebe seguía siendo una chica tímida y reservada; estudiaba medicina mientras trabajaba medio tiempo en un hospital, pero no cambió en absoluto. Helga, si se quiere, sí. No sería válido admitir la premisa de que su desmedido afecto por un chico rubio, había acabado. Más bien, era una musa permanente de un frenesí literario vitalicio en ella.

Sin más, el espléndido día emprendió su retirada. El atardecer era un espectáculo que unos pocos sabían apreciar.

-¿Entonces tú me maquillarás?

-Hoy me veo sospechosamente tentada a jugar a las muñecas contigo, Phoebe.

-No bromees, Helga. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-¡Phoebe! ¿Cuándo no he sabido hacer algo? Que nunca haya abusado de los productos cosméticos en mi persona, no significa que a tí no pueda 'adornarte' con ellos.

-Está bien, está bien. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-¿Qué trajiste?

-Este estuche, tengo algunas cosas...

-Bien, tu vestido es oscuro y tus zapatos también, ¿No?

-Sí.

-Entonces, y, como tú tampoco sueles lucir como un payaso, te aplicaré unos tonos suaves. Este celeste claro me gusta —Dijo señalándolo—

Media hora más tarde; algo de sombra casi imperceptible; rubor en las mejillas (escaso) y un toque de brillo labial, Helga logró realzar la belleza natural de su amiga, sin ser exuberante.

-¿Qué te parece? No exageré, ni nada.

-¡Quedó fantástico, Helga! ¡Luce natural!

-Esa era la idea. No entiendo cómo hay 'muñequitas' que creen que repletas de esta porquería lucen bien.

-¿Me dejarás ahora, a mí?

-¿Dejarte qué?

-Es sólo un toque, Helga.

-¿Maquilarme? ¡Oh no! Yo no necesito de eso...

-Confía en mí. Serán sólo dos cosas, nada más. —Helga elevó su ceja—

-Está bien.

Con mucho cuidado, Phoebe aplicó máscara de pestañas en los ojos de Helga. De por sí, eran largas y, con éste producto tenía una mirada más que llamativa.

-No me reconozco.

-¡Helga! Es solo máscara para pestañas...

-Es broma. Aunque odie reconocerlo, me sienta muy bien.

-Es verdad, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, Helga.

-¡Oh, gracias, Phoebe! ¡Me haces sonrojar!

-Entonces no necesitarás rubor en las mejillas...

-Mejor. Detestaría ponerme más maquillaje.

-¿Ese es tu vestido?

-Sí, es lo 'más elegante' que conseguí.

-Es precioso.

-Sí, pero la de la cita eres tú, así que no nos preocupemos por mí...

-Con tu belleza, podrías tener también una cita, Helga.

-Phoebe, ahórrate los chistes por si el sujeto es un pesado; Helga Pataki decididamente NO tendrá una cita. ¿Para qué querer un novio?

-Lo que tú digas...

-¿'Lo que yo diga...'?

-Sí... ¿Qué?

.-.

* * *

Esas calles tan hermosas, que simulaban ser la mismísima Francia. Las veredas románticas, de miradas perdidas; la música fina y los acordes de una letra imposible de no tomar para inspirarse en una propia realidad.

Según la descripción de la tarjeta de Phoebe, la cita era en el Chez Pierre; en la mesa junto a la ventana, hacia la derecha. La identidad del autor de tales líneas, era un plato que se servía en directo.

-¿Y si no viene, Helga?

-Iremos a tirar rocas al basurero, como en los viejos tiempos. Ya, ¡Déjate de pesimismo! Vendrá. Digo, si no viene, me encargaré personalmente de adivinar quién es y hacerlo pagar por el hecho de que yo, Helga G. Pataki; he venido en un estúpido vestido fucsia, con el cabello semi suelto; y una extraña y pegajosa cosa en mis pestañas, a acompañar a mi amiga; quien ahora, culpa suya, está triste.

-Gracias, Helga.

-De nada, Phoebs. Me sentaré en aquélla banca, ¿La ves? —Le indicó—

-Sí.

-En caso de que algo falle, yo...

-Tienes razón, Helga. No nos preocupemos más. Como dijiste, lo peor que puede sucederme, es aburrirme, ¿No?

-¡Así se habla! Bueno, me sentaré allí. Tengo con qué divertirme.

-¿En serio?

-¿Crees que no vengo 'equipada'? Tengo una soda, comida chatarra empaquetada y la última edición de 'luchas' en mis gloriosas manos. Que, si algo falla, enroscaré y utilizaré para pegarle al sujeto de tu cita; en caso de que sea un pervertido o algo así.

-Ay, Helga... No exageres.

-¡Suerte, amiga!

-¡Gracias!

.-.

¡Vaya mar de los recuerdos! ¡Laberinto de todas las locuras sin escapatoria! Ese lugar, se mantenía igual que siempre. Helga no se refiere al Chez Pierre, precisamente. No, sus ojos ahora se posan en el otro restaurant: El Chez París…

.-.

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_**Hola queridos lectores. Como prometí, aquí subo mi fanfic sobre San Valentín. (Prometí dos, pero el otro será mañana o en pocos días) Espero que les guste. Ya lo terminé, originalmente lo escribí como un one-shot, pero decidí dividirlo (aquí) en capítulos porque era extremadamente largo para leer de una sola vez. Espero que les guste y me dejen sus opiniones, las cuales serán bienvenidas. Este fic fue enviado y participa en "Valentine´s contest", así que aún aguardo los resultados. Aunque no gane, estoy feliz de haberlo hecho y concursar en él.**_

_**Gracias por leer, no duden en dejarme su opinión. Saludos.**_

_**Con cariño, MarHelga.**_


	2. Nostalgia de mi nombre en tu voz

*******Título****: "Misceláneas de algún día"**

* * *

*******Disclaimer****: ****"Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

***Este fanfic fue escrito y finalizado el 29 de Enero de 2013, con motivo del concurso "Valentine´s contest" organizado por "Save The Jungle Movie". Dicho concurso terminó el día 08 de Febrero del mismo año. Lo publico en alusión al día de San Valentín. Aún no se anunciaron los ganadores. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

*******CAPÍTULO 2: "Nostalgia de mi nombre en tu voz"**

* * *

**.-.**

Esperar sola, no tenía nada de malo. Después de todo, llevaba consigo una soda, frituras y una revista de luchas. Era simple.

Cada tanto, Phoebe se daba vuelta para mirarla en lo que sería un gesto de: 'Y, ¿Vendrá?'; a lo que Helga asentía con la cabeza, quitándole preocupación a su amiga.

Un largo rato —por la ansiedad de Phoebe— más tarde, se aproximó un jóven, vestido de traje hacia la pelinegra.

-Sé que es algo descortés hacer esperar a una dama... —Phoebe levantó la vista—

-¿Gerald?

-Hola Phoebe. —Ella se puso de pie para saludarlo—

De todas las personas o 'peces en el mar' que puede haber; es Gerald quien le envió la tarjeta anónima a Phoebe. Es decir, ¿El tipo no tiene agallas para invitarla personalmente? Ah no, ya recuerdo. El Baile de graduación. —Pensaba Helga—

Aquel día en el que el Cabeza de Cepillo había sido la pareja de Phoebe y, por alguna extraña razón, desapareció antes de que la noche termine.  
Nunca más supe de ese tonto. Al poco tiempo, —afortunadamente— me fui de Hillwood a la Universidad. En lo que a ella respecta, tampoco recibió noticias de él.

Y así, Helga devoraba sus frituras sin la más mínima culpa o sentimiento de desacato a la elegancia y finura reinante del lugar. Si Gerald se comportaba inadecuadamente, ella reaccionaría en forma no muy amable, juró para sí.

.-.

* * *

-¿Helga? —La aludida giró sobre sí en el banco donde estaba sentada; tenía la boca llena, con frituras. Responder era algo dificultoso. Tragó con velocidad y como pudo, masculló—

-¿Arnold? —Preguntó con incredulidad—

-¡Helga, tanto tiempo!

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿En ese arbusto? —Interrogó ella—

-Estaba... Bueno, tú sabes...

-No, no sé.

-Vine con Gerald...

-¡Ah! Ahora todo tiene sentido. El cabello de spaghetti vino a su cita con Phoebe, y tú eres su secuaz.

-Preferiría llamarlo 'apoyo moral', pero bueno.

-Ajá.

-¿Y a tí, qué te trae por aquí?

-Lo mismo que a tí, vine como el 'apoyo moral' de mi amiga.

-Entonces, ambos somos 'Apoyos morales' —Agregó simpáticamente—

-No.

-¿No?

-Claro que no. Tú eres un secuaz.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque ese Gerald seguro trama algo y tú lo sabes. —Arnold rodó los ojos—

-¿Puedo hacerte compañía?

-Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, está bien.

-Gracias. —Arnold giró para observar a su amigo. Parecía que charlaba seriamente con Phoebe— Se están llevando bien, creo.

-Sí, eso parece, Cab... Arnold.

-Y, ¿Qué es de tu vida, Helga? ¿Cómo has estado?

-¿Yo? —Qué respuesta tonta, ¿Con quién más hablaba Arnold? —Se decía Helga— He estado muy bien, ya estoy en tercer año de Literatura avanzada. ¿Y tú?

-Me alegro mucho, qué bueno por tí.

-Gracias.

-Yo estoy en segundo año de Arquitectura. Perdí un año, en Periodismo, pero no me gustó.

-Oh, ¿Por qué? Supongo que no era para mí. Pensé que era diferente...

-Es demasiado crudo, cubrir la realidad, ¿eh?

-Podría decirse... —Dijo con la mirada perdida— Estás muy bella, Helga.

-Gracias, Arnold... —Con cierta timidez- ¿Dónde rayos está el valor cuando más lo necesitas? -Se auto-recriminó—

-Así que... ¿Estás de visita en Hillwood, por estos días?

-Sí, Olga ha estado presionándome para que viniera y bueno, Phoebe también...

-Ajá.

-Me alegro mucho de verte, Helga.

-Sí, yo también a tí.

-¿Cuántos años han pasado? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro?

-Tres, y un mes. —Aseguró ella—

-¡Vaya! ¡Quién lo diría!

-Sí, ¿no? Oye, ¿Estás más alto? ¿Creciste, te alimentaste mejor o algo?

-Ja, ja, todos me preguntan eso. Supongo que crecí un poco más -Dijo mirándose-

-Sí, todos éramos más zopencos en ésa época.

-¿Te incluyes en esa adjetivación?

-No, por supuesto que no. Yo ya medía mi metro setenta por ese entonces, Arnold.

-Es cierto, pero no le gana a mi metro ochenta.

-¡Oye! ¿Desde cuándo esta charla se convirtió en una competencia de altura? Además, si observas con atención, querido Cabeza de Balón, con este calzado, sólo me ganas por dos centímetros —Aseguró acercándose al rostro de Arnold—

-¡Ya extrañaba que me dijeras así, Helga! Créeme, la vida no es igual sin que me llames de esa manera.

-Bueno, entonces te diré 'Arnold'.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque siempre llevo las de ganar.

-Como tú digas, Helga.

-Bien, estas sandalias del demonio me harán pagar con intereses su 'belleza', sacándome callos, ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos en esa banca?

-Tengo una idea mejor todavía.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es lo que propones?

-Comamos algo aquí. Ver esos platillos y sentir sus aromas me ha dado mucha hambre.

-Eh...

-¿Qué te parece?

-¡Qué rayos! ¡Vamos! Tengo hambre también, y ya que estoy elegante...

-¡Hey! Yo también estoy elegante, Helga.

-Lo que tú digas, Arnold.

-Oh, vamos... ¡Llevo traje!

-Está bien, mandaré a tallar un trofeo en tu nombre por eso. —Arnold rió y rodó los ojos divertido—

* * *

.-.

Caminaron unos metros, hasta llegar a la entrada principal del Chez París.

-¿Prefieres que entremos o...?

-Pensándolo bien, una mesa aquí afuera suena bien.

-Cierto.

-Así podré vigilar que tu amigo no se pase de pillo con mi amiga... —Dijo frotándose las manos, con una mueca de maldad—

-¿Propasarse? Por favor, no somos niños. Además, míralos… Están muy serios —Señaló, con preocupación—

-No sé, quizás él podría...

-Helga, ¿Bromeas? ¿Qué insinúas, que Gerald en público...?

-¡No lo sé, Cabeza de Balón, tú lo conoces mejor que yo! —Arnold rió nuevamente—

-Eres muy divertida, Helga.

-Y eso que no viste nada aún.

Mientras hablaban de esas y otras nimiedades, eligieron una mesa; y Arnold colaboraba acercando la silla de Helga hacia la misma. Él, luego, tomó asiento.

-Buena mesa.

-Sí, tiene una hermosa vista: La fuente.

-Y las estrellas... —Agregó Arnold mirando al cielo—

-¡Oh, no lo había notado!

-Pues, sí. —Respondió anonadado, al seguirlas observando—

-Siempre fuiste un soñador, ¿Eh? Supongo que algunas cosas no cambiarán.

-Bueno, así es, Helga. Me pregunto qué cosas nuevas hay en tu vida… ¿Por qué no me cuentas? Después de todo, hasta ahora sólo platicamos de tonterías.

-Antes de hablar de mí, cuéntame sobre ti. ¿Cómo anda tu familia? ¿Tus abuelos? —Preguntó interesada—

-Me alegra que preguntes, ellos están muy bien, a Dios gracias. El abuelo recientemente batió un récord.

-Me agrada saber eso. ¿Récord? ¿Sobre qué cosa?

-"El hombre más viejo de Hillwood", 93 años. —Respondió Arnold con orgullo—

-¡Wow! ¿93? ¡Genial!

-Sí. Y está mejor que nunca.

-Felicidades, entonces. Me alegra que esté tan activo como siempre…

-Así es, soy un chico afortunado por tenerlos conmigo. Y a mis padres, obviamente. ¿Qué hay sobre tu familia?

-Sí, totalmente de acuerdo, 'chico selvático' —Dijo riendo suavemente— Bueno… Bob ya no confunde mi nombre; ¡Finalmente!; Miriam dejó atrás su 'fanatismo' por los licuados; y Olga está casada, hace un año. Es actriz, y está por debutar en Broadway.

-Asombroso, Helga. No tenía idea…

-Sí, bueno… algunas cosas sí cambian, Arnold. Afortunadamente —Aclaró—

-Seguro… ¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Mmm, bueno, como deducirás, ya no golpeo gente…

-¡Bien por tí!

-En todo este tiempo, no he conocido a nadie lo suficientemente 'Cabeza de balón' como para llamarlo así; a nadie que sea mejor amiga que Phoebe; y ¡Por Dios santo! ¡A nadie con un cabello tan inmanejable como el de Gerald!

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

-Así que... No hay mucho de nuevo que digamos. —Afirmó Helga, mientras ambos leían las cartas—

-¡Oh, pero algo diferente debe haber! ¿Qué tal tu vida, tú estás de nov...? —Interrumpió el camarero—

—Buenas noches. _Madeimoselle. Monsieur_. Soy Jacques, y les serviré esta noche. -Ciertamente, era el mismo mesero de la cita con Cecile, años atrás-

-Buenas noches —Respondieron ambos, leyendo la carta—

-Yo quiero un _Quiche Alsacienne_, gracias.

-A su orden. —Respondió el francés— ¿Monsieur?

-Yo ordenaré una porción de _Ratatouille,_ por favor.

-Con gusto, excelente elección, _Monsieur._

_.-._

-Bueno, ¿Y cómo te va en la Universidad? ¿Ya construiste un castillo de arena o algo? —Helga rió divertida—

-De hecho... Tengo un castillo de naipes en mi habitación.

-¡Pff...! —Helga se echó a reír más aún—

-¡Oye! Es cierto. ¡Estuve tres horas para armarlo!

-Está bien, está bien.

-Me va bien, llevo casi todas las materias aprobadas, Helga. Creo que Arquitectura sí es lo mío…

-¡Felicidades entonces! No es muy fácil todo eso de las construcciones y demás...

-Bueno, es verdad... Pero cuando haces lo que te gusta, nada te detiene... Supongo.

-Estás en lo correcto, Arnold...

-¿Y a tí? ¿Qué tal esa vida universitaria? Apuesto a que debes romper corazones, ¿eh? —Espetó sonriendo pícaramente—

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Por favor! —Arnold le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que ella se sonroje levemente—

-Si lo dices por el atuendo que llevo hoy, no es así. Tampoco es como si fuera al campus con vestido de cóctel y zapatos de diez centímetros de tacos, Arnold... —él se quedó en silencio, mirando al vacío, imaginando esa situación—

-¡Oye! ¡Vacilas como si me imaginaras en un campus universitario con atuendo elegante!

-¡Ja, ja! No es así.

-Sí lo es. Todos los hombres son iguales. Babosos y huecos. —Dijo divertida, cruzándose de brazos fingiendo enojo—

-No soy ningún baboso, Helga.

-Por favor. Te me acercaste porque no sabías que era yo. Apuesto a que querías insinuarte.

-Bueno, no puedes culparme.

-¡Hey!

-Es broma, Helga.

-Lo sé, yo también jugaba, zopenco.

-¡Extrañaba el 'zopenco'!

-Hablando de locuras...

Dime, ¿Por qué tu amiguito le manda en forma 'tan valiente', una carta anónima a Phoebe? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo y ya?

-Bueno... Es algo complicado, Helga...

-¿Qué tanto?

-Es que las cosas no habían quedado muy bien entre ellos y...

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Cierto! Él la dejó plantada en la graduación.

-En eso... Te equivocas. No fue así exactamente...

-Tienes razón, mi error. La abandonó en el baile.

-Nunca lo comprenderías...

-¿En serio?

-Mejor dejémoslo ahí.

-Típica actitud de encubrir a alguien más, pero hoy seré buena, Arnoldo.

-Pensé que dijiste que siempre llevas las de ganar... —Espetó, re-desafiándola—

-Ya verás que sí.

* * *

.-.

Phoebe y Gerald saboreaban una suculenta cena, al compás de risas, halagos y mutua empatía. En lo que suele decirse, una velada perfecta.  
Dado el último tema del que los rubios hablaron, el ambiente entre ellos quedó algo hostil. Luego de un pequeño silencio, Arnold decidió romper el hielo.

-¿No te parece que hace como mil años, ordenamos?

-Paciencia, Arnold. Casi te desconozco, el mayor devoto de la calma, ¿ahora es un ansioso?

-Bueno, había que "romper el hielo"...

-¿'Romper el hielo'? Ni que estuviera ofuscada. La noche debe continuar, ¿No?

-Sí, así es...

Justo a tiempo, llegó su orden. Un muy prolijo _'Quiche Alsacienne'_ para Helga, y, para Arnold, una porción de '_Ratatouille_' que no lucía nada mal.

- _Bon appétit._

-Gracias. -Dijo Arnold-

-_Merci Beacoup._

-Tu plato se ve delicioso, Helga.

-También el tuyo, pero no creas que te convidaré, Arnoldo.

-Ja, ja, para nada.

-Bueno, creo que era necesario establecer algunos puntos. Todo tiene un 'límite'.

-¿'Límite'? Ja, ja. No sé de qué hablas.

-Es un restaurante elegante, no se vería bien que te diera de mi plato. —Dijo, impostando un cierto poder—

-Está bien, coincido contigo.

-Así me gusta.

Ambos comenzaron a degustar la cena. ¡Vaya que la cena costosa; el vestido elegante; los tacos torturadores y la corbata —para Arnold— asfixiante, valían la pena!  
Gloriosa dicha de las casualidades; de las citas epistolares y anónimas; benévolo destino, de a sus veintiún años, tener una especie de cita con Arnold.

-El otro día me acordaba de los viejos tiempos...

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de cosas cómo cuáles?

-Bueno, ¿Te acuerdas cuando Harold se le declaró a...?

-¡¿A Patty?! ¡Fue algo totalmente criminal! Es decir, nadie se lo esperaba...

-¡Sí, así fue, Helga!

-Bueno, todos nos lo esperábamos. En realidad, si no lo hacía, era por ser un total idiota. -Sentenció la rubia, mientras jugaba con su tenedor —Arnold la miró por un segundo, luego quedó algo pensativo—

-Sí, qué bueno que hayan formalizado.

-Hacen una bonita pareja.

-Sí...

-Hablando de parejas, ¿Sabes quiénes más lo son?

-No, ¿Cuál es el chisme?

-¡¿'Chisme'?!

-Sí, ¿Qué hay de raro en que diga 'chisme'?

-¡Criminal, Arnold! ¡Tres años fuera de la ciudad y ya hablas con jerga callejera!

-¿Fuera de la ciudad? Helga, yo estudio aquí... ¿Por qué...?

-Es decir, no, no. Quise decir, tres años en otro ambiente y ya... -riendo histéricamente-

-Ah... Bueno, la gente nueva te enseña modismos nuevos...

-Claro.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién es la nueva pareja?

-Adivina.

-¿Los conozco?

-Qué brillante pregunta, Arnold.

-Ja, ja. Buena ésa. Entonces... Veamos —Decía señalándose el mentón—

-¡Oh, me aburres! ¡Te lo diré! ¡Son Rhonda y Curly!

-¿En serio?

-¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?

-De hecho, tu cara es algo graciosa.

-Genial, ahora resulta que tengo cara de payasa...

-¡Wow! ¡Eso sí que nadie lo veía venir!

-En eso, coincido, Arnold. La princesa lo odiaba.

-Tal vez siempre lo quiso, y nadie sabía nada.

-¡¿Qué?! Eso es imposible.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque... Era evidente que simplemente le desagradaba.

-¡Vaya! ¡Cuántas parejas se formaron entre los chicos de nuestro salón! ¿Habrá alguien soltero?

-Vaya uno a saber...

-Faltamos nosotros.

-¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó sobresaltada, dejando azotar su tenedor. Arnold miró con atención el utensilio, para luego, mirarla—

-Que nosotros debemos ser los únicos solteros.

-Bueno, Cabeza de Balón, para tu información, yo no estoy soltera. —Afirmó rápidamente—

-¿En serio? Bien por tí, Helga. No sabía nada...

-Sí, ahora lo sabes.

-Ah... Y ¿Cómo es su nombre?

-Eh... Su nombre es...

-¿Sí?

-Su nombre es... Eh, no lo diré.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que... ¿Me disculpas un momento? Debo ir al tocador.

-Está bien, adelante.

-Gracias. —Contestó secamente—

* * *

.-.

_**Una vez en el baño...**_

-¡Oh Dios, oh Dios! ¡¿Para qué dije eso?! ¿Cómo rayos saldré de esa mentira ahora? ¡Qué idiota, Helga! Además, ¿Por qué mentir sobre eso? ¿Es que pretendía darle celos, o algo? ¡Rayos! ¡Encima, él acaba de decir que está soltero!

Debo pensar en algo que parezca cierto, pero sin demasiadas exageraciones, o se dará cuenta de que es todo una puesta en escena.  
¡Vamos, Helga! ¡Ya has mentido tantas veces! ¿Qué hace una más?!

-Está bien, tú puedes manejarlo Helga. Tranquila, tranquila.

Salió del toilette, y con la mayor seguridad que pudo, se sentó en la mesa nuevamente. Arnold se veía calmado, estaba mirando a Gerald, quien continuaba de 'conquista'.

* * *

.-.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

.-.

_**Hola queridos lectores, ¿cómo les va? Espero que muy bien. Ante todo, muchas gracias por visitar esta historia y dejarme sus opiniones en el episodio anterior. Me hace muy feliz el buen recibimiento que le dieron y sus hermosas palabras. Les responderé a cada uno vía PM.**_

_**Como ya lo dije, lo escribí originalmente como "One-shot", por lo que, por ahí se me complica 'dividirlo' en capítulos y titularlos. Creo que está bien cómo los voy separando.**_

_**Espero que les guste. Gracias por leer, no duden en opinar.**_

_**A mis lectores de las otras historias, ténganme, -les ruego- paciencia. Estoy estudiando porque se me acerca un exámen muy importante y no actualizaré cada 7-8 días como suelo hacerlo. No voy a abandonar ningún fic, se los aseguro.**_

_**Tengo en mente muchas historias más, las voy a subir, eventualmente.**_

_**Me encanta escribir, me encanta leer y siempre lo hice. Hace ocho años que escribo poesías, -obvio, las tengo bajo siete llaves, como Helga- en algunos fics míos, publiqué algunas como si Helga las hubiera hecho. **__**Pero les imploro algo**__**: AMO (en toda la extensión de sus palabras) que me dejen reviews. Me fascina. Una vez que actualizo, estoy histérica viendo si les gustó, o no. Pero, por favor: Sé que algunos detalles que yo explicito les permite sacar sus conclusiones y "vaticinar" lo que ocurrirá; pero, por favor, no lo escriban en el comentario. No estoy segura si eso se llama "spoiler" o no; que no se malentienda: amo sus palabras, pero no me "adelanten" el desenlace, por favor. Sepan entender que es parte de la 'intriga' con la que el autor capta la atención para el próximo episodio. Cualquier inquietud que tengan, me envían un PM =)**_

_**Aclarado eso, espero que les haya encantado este capítulo.**_

_**Nos leemos, saludos a todos.**_

_**MarHelga.**_


	3. ¿Tú y él?

***Título: "Misceláneas de algún día"**

* * *

***Disclaimer: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: "¿Tú y él?"**

* * *

***Este fanfic fue escrito y finalizado el 29 de Enero de 2013, con motivo del concurso "Valentine´s contest" organizado por "Save The Jungle Movie". Dicho concurso terminó el día 08 de Febrero del mismo año. Lo publico en alusión al día de San Valentín. Ya se anunciaron los ganadores, no estoy entre ellos, desafortunadamente. Igualmente, estoy más que satisfecha de haberlo escrito y muchísimo más, de que a ustedes les guste. **

* * *

.-.

***Última parte, capítulo anterior***

* * *

—Faltamos nosotros.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó sobresaltada, dejando azotar su tenedor. Arnold miró con atención el utensilio, para luego, mirarla.

—Que nosotros debemos ser los únicos solteros.

—Bueno, Cabeza de Balón, para tu información, yo no estoy soltera. —Afirmó rápidamente.

— ¿En serio? Bien por tí, Helga. No sabía nada...

—Sí, ahora lo sabes.

—Ah... Y, ¿cómo es su nombre?

—Eh... Su nombre es...

— ¿Sí?

—Su nombre es... Eh, no lo diré…

— ¿Por qué?

—Es que... ¿Me disculpas un momento? Debo ir al tocador.

—Está bien, adelante.

—Gracias. —Contestó secamente.

* * *

_**Una vez en el baño...**_

— ¡Oh Dios, oh Dios! ¡¿Para qué dije eso?! ¿Cómo rayos saldré de esa mentira ahora? ¡Qué idiota, Helga! Además, ¿Por qué mentir sobre eso? ¿Es que pretendía darle celos, o algo? ¡Rayos! ¡Encima, él acaba de decir que está soltero!

Debo pensar en algo que parezca cierto, pero sin demasiadas exageraciones, o se dará cuenta de que es todo una puesta en escena.  
¡Vamos, Helga! ¡Ya has mentido tantas veces! ¿Qué hace una más?! Está bien, tú puedes manejarlo Helga. Tranquila, tranquila.

Salió del toilette, y con la mayor seguridad que pudo, se sentó en la mesa nuevamente. Arnold se veía calmado, estaba mirando a Gerald, quien continuaba de 'conquista'.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: "¿Tú y él?"**

* * *

—Mira cómo marcha todo bien entre ellos...

—Sí, parecen contentos.

—Ojalá todo termine bien...

—Sí, ojalá no la deje sentada y sola aquí. —Dijo Helga cruzándose de brazos. Arnold rodó los ojos.

—Entonces... —Le dirigió, mientras enarcaba una ceja.

— ¿Entonces...? —Respondió Helga.

—Me estabas contando sobre tu novio, Helga. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Eh... No sé si te puedo decir.

— ¿Por?

—Es que, nuestra relación es algo así como... 'Nuestra'. Muy personal, digamos.

— ¿Y eso qué? ¿Nadie sabe que salen juntos? No veo nada de malo en que me digas su nombre... Tampoco es como si te pidiera su número de licencia de conducir... —Riendo.

— ¡Bien! —Exclamó hastiada, provocando sorpresa en Arnold. —Te lo diré. Se llama Brainy.

— ¿Brainy?

—Sí.

— ¿Es... nuestro Brainy? ¡¿El mismo Brainy?!

—Sí. El mismo Brainy. —Aseguró solemnemente.

— ¿En serio?

— ¿Qué tiene de tan increíble? ¡¿Acaso no puedo yo, tener una pareja, como el resto de la humanidad?!

— ¡No, no, no! ¡No lo dije por eso!

— ¿Y entonces?

—Es que... Me sorprende. Es decir, no sabía que... Había química entre ustedes dos...

—Bueno, aparentemente, hay mucho que no sabes de mí.

—Me... Alegro mucho por ustedes.

—Gracias. Te lo agradecemos.

—De nada. ¿Puedo preguntar cómo fue que...?

—Eh... Bueno, como todas las relaciones humanas, básicamente, eh... Tú sabes... Él me habló, yo le hablé. Fue todo muy romántico.

—Ah... —Con incredulidad. —¿Y hace cuánto que salen?

— ¡Uff! Ya ni recuerdo cuánto tiempo, pero desde entonces, soy tan feliz, Cabeza de Balón…

—Qué bien.

—Sí... Y... ¿No hace mucho calor aquí? Eh... Ya me harta este lugar, ¿por qué no nos fijamos que hace la 'parejita feliz' y nos vamos yendo? —Sugirió con nerviosismo.

— ¿Tan temprano? De hecho, esta parte es más fresca que dentro del restaurant...

— ¿Qué hora es? — ¡Rayos, era nefastamente temprano!, pensó.

—Las once.

—Bueno, puedo aguantar un rato más, supongo. —Fingiendo desinterés.

—La cuenta por favor. —Le pidió al camarero.

—No tienes que pagar todo, podemos pagarla a medias.

—Nada de eso, Helga. Yo invito.

—Es que no es necesario, Arnold. Tampoco es esto una cita, o algo así... ¿No? —Arnold sintió una ligera decepción.

—Claro... Pero insisto.

—Está bien, como quieras. Gracias... —Esbozó con una repentina y notable timidez en su voz.

—De nada, Helga. —Apoyó su mano, sobre la de ella, logrando que se miren fijamente.

—Aquí está la cuenta, Monsieur

—Muy bien. Sírvase. Muchas gracias.

—A ustedes por visitarnos. Los esperamos nuevamente.

—Con gusto. —Respondió Arnold.

—Siempre les quedará el Chez París. —Ambos abrieron sus ojos ante el comentario del mesero.

—De acuerdo, gracias...

—Adiós.

—Adiós. —Repitieron ambos.

— ¡Hey! ¡Se fueron!

— ¿Qué? ¿Ellos?

—Sí. Bien, Phoebe me plantó.

—Gerald a mí…

—Bueno, somos dos 'plantados', hermano.

—Ja, ja. Espero que se hayan divertido.

—Espero que tu amigo trate bien a mi amiga.

—Puedes contar con eso.

—Si tú lo dices...

* * *

.-.

Ya se habían puesto de pie, y comenzaron a caminar por las zonas aledañas al lugar, sin un rumbo predeterminado.

— ¿Quieres que…? ¿Caminemos un poco?

—Bueno, suena bien. Es una hermosa noche.

—Sí. Además, no comimos postre ahí...

— ¡Tienes razón! Nos falta algo dulce.

—El dulce alegra el alma. —Dijo Arnold.

—Quizás.

— ¿Cómo que 'quizás'? ¡Claro que sí!

—Yo siempre gano, Arnoldo.

— ¿Incluso si no ganas?

—Siempre gano.

* * *

La noche, verdaderamente invitaba a pasear. El ajetreo citadino que ella provocaba un sábado, era la conjunción perfecta para aceptar recorrer las calles.

De repente, el clima entre ambos jóvenes se amenizó. Un poco más adentrada la caminata, empezaron a rememorar viejas anécdotas de sus tiempos escolares.

— ¿Y recuerdas…? —Entrecortó la frase por el incesante ataque de risa. — ¿Recuerdas cuando a Rhonda, yo le escondí su bufanda exclusiva?

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Fuiste algo mala con ella esa vez!

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Siempre fuiste un aburrido, Arnoldo!

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Dime! ¿Cuándo hiciste algo 'fuera de lo común'? ¿Algo poco convencional, eh?

—Bueno, muchas veces... —Respondió algo pensativo.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo cuál?

— ¿Recuerdas cuando actuamos en la obra escolar?

— ¿Cuál de todas, por Dios Santo? ¡Ese Simmons nos enseñó más teatro, que otra cosa! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! No, no, yo hablo de 'Romeo y Julieta', donde, bueno… Tuvimos que besarnos...

— ¡Ah! ¡Ya! ¡Ya recuerdo!

— ¿Lo ves? Eso fue poco convencional. Nadie quería hacer de Romeo.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque había que besar a una chica, y creían que era algo asqueroso.

— ¿Y tú no?

—Es evidente que no. —Dijo con sarcasmo.

—Ja, ja. Muy gracioso, Cabeza de Balón.

—1 a 0, Helga.

—Bien, bien. Puedo dejarte ganar una sola vez. Digamos, "amistosamente".

—Eres un contrincante interesante, ¿sabes?

—Sí, por supuesto que lo soy. —Ambos rieron.

— ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo por el parque?

— ¿A esta hora?

—Sí, ¿qué tiene?

—No sé, un sábado a la noche, debe estar repleto de idiotas y parejitas.

—Ja, ja. Sólo lo dices porque estás celosa.

— ¡¿Celosa?! ¿De qué?

—De que las hipotéticas parejas estén allí, y tú no.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, porque tu chico no está aquí.

—Eh... Claro.

—No pareces muy convencida...

Y no, ¿cómo iba a parecer convencida, si la sola idea de besar a Brainy, le desagradaba de principio a fin? Sin intención alguna, comenzó a imaginarse cómo sería. Si sólo pudiera hacer lo que su corazón dicta… Si sólo en un instante, Arnold le robara un beso... ¡Idiotas mecanismos embusteros! Ahora estaba atorada, en su condición de 'chica con novio'.

—Estás muy callada... ¿Ocurre algo? —Le dijo viéndola con toda la atención del mundo.

—No... Estoy bien. Sólo algo... Pensativa.

—Me di cuenta.

—Eres muy observador.

—Por suerte, antes era muy despistado.

— ¿En serio? —Con sarcasmo.

— ¡Oh, volvió la Helga 'poderosa'!

— ¿El sarcasmo es mi toque característico?

—A veces.

—También puedo ser dulce y tierna, Arnold. —Comentó, fingiendo bondad.

—Ja, ja.

—Hey, ¿y qué me cuentas de tu vida amorosa, eh? No pensarás que sólo de la mía hablaremos... —Hizo esa pregunta, con temor sobre lo que él pudiera contestar.

— ¿Mi 'vida amorosa'? ¿Tengo una, acaso? —Helga lo miró con sorpresa.

—Ja, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Es que... Bien, no tengo novia.

—A veces es mejor así —Soltó espontáneamente.

—Tal vez tengas razón. Pero creo que tengo lo que merezco... —Agregó con un dejo de tristeza.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Por ser idiota, Helga. Cometí muchos errores, por serlo.

—No lo sabía, ¿pero, por qué?

—Hay una chica…

—Que te gusta... —Completó ella.

—Sí...

— ¿Pero…?

—Pero la dejé ir. No impedí que se fuera cuando debí.

— ¿Y no puedes buscarla? —Nuevamente, dijo algo sin pensarlo. ¡Vamos! ¿En qué universo paralelo, Helga querría que él 'la busque'?

—No es muy fácil... No sé si sería adecuado y si ella me correspondería…

—Bueno, ojalá todo salga bien. Pero, también hay otros peces en el mar... —Expresó levantando su mirada para cruzarla con la de él.

—Sí, pero, si en todo este tiempo no la he olvidado, dudo que me sea tan sencillo...

—Sí, entiendo. Pero bueno, esta noche es para divertirse, ¿No?

— ¡Sí! A pensar en positivo…

—Coincido. ¿Sabes? Phoebe no sabía si acudir a la cita...

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Y yo le dije que debía arriesgarse, que lo máximo malo que podía pasarle era aburrirse. Espera, ¿lo dije yo o ella? ¡Ya estoy senil! —Aseguró riendo.

—Ja, ja. Es cierto, hay que divertirse de vez en cuando...

— ¡Esa es la ley!

—Y... Haciendo un balance, ¿podrías decir que te divertiste conmigo esta noche, Helga?

—Mmm… —Dubitativa. —Podría. Podría, Arnold. —Él le guiñó un ojo. Helga amaba cuando Arnold hacía eso.

—Me quedo tranquilo.

—Con Helga Pataki, nunca puedes estar tranquilo, Cabeza de Balón. ¡A que no me alcanzas! —Gritó sacándose los zapatos, mientras levantaba ligeramente su vestido para correr con menor dificultad.

— ¡¿Somos niños otra vez?!

— ¡La vida adulta es muy aburrida, sino! ¡El último en llegar es un huevo podrido!

— ¡En tus sueños!

— ¡Sí, sí, ya lo veremos! —Se le oyó decir a la distancia.

Una breve maratón corrida y...

— ¡Ja! ¡Soy mejor que tú, Arnoldo!

— ¡Ya casi te alcanzo! ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡De esto! ¡Gané!

— ¡No es justo! —Retrucó con cierto infantilismo. — ¿Dónde decía que ésta era la meta?

— ¡Lo dijo Helga! —Aclaró ella.

— ¿Ah, sí? Quiero la revancha. A que no llegas a aquél poste. —La desafió, mientras lo señalaba.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya... Me quieres ganar en mi propio juego, ¿eh? Aún sabiendo que yo estoy estratégicamente más cerca de él...

—Pero eso no significa que tengas la victoria asegurada.

—Sólo mírame... —Y emprendió la feroz corrida, secundada por Arnold.

Él corrió tan rápido como nunca lo hizo. Superó por un instante a la rubia, pero tropezó en el camino, cayendo sobre ella.

— ¡Ah! —Gritó Arnold. ¡Lo siento, Helga!

—No, no fue tu culpa... —Dijo con timidez.

Helga giró sobre sí para quedar frente a frente con Arnold. Su incipiente nerviosismo por la situación y la cercanía, la carcomía. Se miraban fijamente, cuando un incómodo silencio los invadió.

Él contemplaba su rostro, como nunca antes, tan próximo a ella. Primero, vio sus ojos, que lo miraban con curiosidad; luego bajó su mirada hacia los labios de Helga. Éstos, lucían temerosos y particularmente llamativos. Fueron segundos que parecieron años.

Fueron intercambios de miradas de micro milésimas de minuto, donde él la observaba con cuidado.

Si tan sólo... ¡Si tan sólo...! ¡Rayos! —Se decía Helga.

No podría precisar si fue producto de su imaginación, sus delirios de amor desde la infancia o qué; pero todo hacía pensar que la distancia entre sus labios, había disminuido…

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

.-.

**Hola, queridos lectores. Ante todo, ¡muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios en la historia! Como adelanté más arriba, ya se anunciaron los ganadores, a quienes felicito enormemente. Estoy muy feliz de haber escrito este fic, pero más todavía de que les haya gustado tanto a ustedes. Va con todo mi cariño.**

**No me explayo demasiado en esta nota, sólo les digo a los lectores de mis otros fics, que me tengan paciencia. Estoy estudiando, con la cabeza en mil embrollos y líos, por eso no tuve tiempo de actualizar. No crean que abandonaré las historias, ni mucho menos.**

**¡Muchas gracias Belld-chan; KillaCAD; Sweet-sol; Madisonlss1; AyelenG ;Letifiesta y MissCerezo, por leer y comentar! Les envío las respuestas a sus reviews por PM.**

**Le hice varias modificaciones gramaticales, las cuales, KillaCAD me recomendó muy acertadamente. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, más aún, por aconsejarme. **

**Espero que les guste. Cualquier cosa, inquietud-duda, envíenme un PM.**

**Saludos, desde Tucumán, una "HeyArnoldManiatic", nos leemos pronto.**

**MarHelga.**


	4. Proximidad ineludible

*******Título****: "Misceláneas de algún día"**

* * *

*******Disclaimer****: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4****: "Proximidad ineludible"**

* * *

***Este fanfic fue escrito y finalizado el 29 de Enero de 2013, con motivo del concurso "Valentine´s contest" organizado por "Save The Jungle Movie". Dicho concurso terminó el día 08 de Febrero del mismo año. Lo publico en alusión al día de San Valentín. Ya se anunciaron los ganadores, no estoy entre ellos, desafortunadamente. Igualmente, estoy más que satisfecha de haberlo escrito y muchísimo más, de que a ustedes les guste. **

* * *

.-.

*******Última parte, capítulo anterior*******

* * *

_Una breve maratón corrida y..._

— ¡Ja! ¡Soy mejor que tú, Arnoldo!

— ¡Ya casi te alcanzo! ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡De esto! ¡Gané!

— ¡No es justo! —Retrucó con cierto infantilismo. ¿Dónde decía que "ésta" era la meta?

— ¡Lo dijo Helga! —Aclaró ella.

— ¿Ah, sí? Quiero la revancha. ¡A que no llegas a aquél poste! —La desafió, mientras señalaba éste.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya... Me quieres ganar en mi propio juego, ¿eh? Aún sabiendo que yo estoy estratégicamente más cerca de él...

—Pero eso no significa que tengas la victoria asegurada.

—Sólo mírame... —Y emprendió la feroz corrida, secundada por Arnold.

Él corrió tan rápido como nunca lo hizo. Superó por un instante a la rubia, pero tropezó en el camino, cayendo sobre ella.

— ¡Ah! —Gritó Arnold— ¡Lo siento, Helga!

—No, no fue tu culpa... —Dijo con timidez.

Helga giró sobre sí para quedar frente a frente con Arnold. Su incipiente nerviosismo por la situación y la cercanía, la carcomía. Se miraban fijamente, cuando un incómodo silencio los invadió.

Él contemplaba su rostro, como nunca antes, tan próximo a ella. Primero, vio sus ojos, que lo miraban con curiosidad; luego bajó su mirada hacia los labios de Helga. Éstos, lucían temerosos y particularmente llamativos. Fueron segundos que parecieron años.

Fueron intercambios de miradas de micro milésimas de minuto, donde él la observaba con cuidado.

Si tan sólo... ¡Si tan sólo...! ¡Rayos! —Se decía Helga— No podría precisar si fue producto de su imaginación, sus delirios de amor eterno desde la infancia o qué; pero todo hacía pensar que la distancia entre sus labios, había disminuido…

* * *

****Capítulo 4: "Proximidad ineludible"**

* * *

— ¡Lo siento! Esa estúpida rama... —Se excusó él, incorporándose.

—No te preocupes... Fue un accidente. —Respondió Helga, tartamudeando levemente. Fue mi culpa también, por retarte a hacer estupideces de niños... —Arnold le tendió su mano, para ayudarla a pararse.

—No, está bien. Perdón por hacerte caer... ¡Estúpida rama! —Gruñó, fingiendo enojo.

—Ya está, ya pasó. Además, nada grave pasó, ¿no?

—Sí...

—Quiero hacer algo más calmo, ahora.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Es que ganarte tantas veces, me agotó, Arnold. —Él sólo rodó los ojos.

—Ja, ja. Ya te ganaré de nuevo, Helga...

—Iré a las hamacas, mientras piensas en cómo lograrlo...

—Ya te sigo.

Helga yacía en las tan mentadas hamacas. Se impulsaba con poca fuerza, y se balanceaba sin tocar la tierra con los pies.

Arnold la observaba, desde un banco en el que se quedó sentado un rato. Luego, se le acercó.

— ¿Resistirá mi peso?

— ¡Ja, ja! ¿Eres Harold?

—No, pero ya no soy tan liviano como antes.

— ¡Siéntate! No se romperá. Y bueno, si se rompe, diremos que se rompió "de viejo".

— Ja, ja, buena ésa.

-Obvio. Siempre gano, Arnold. —Esta vez, ella le guiñó un ojo.

—A veces vengo aquí a meditar...

— ¿Ah sí? No te culpo, es un lugar bello, e inspirador.

—Exactamente.

—Yo también, solía venir a escribir. En mis tiempos de juventud, obvio.

—Algún día me gustaría leer alguna de tus obras, Helga.

— ¿'Obras'?

—Pues sí, Phoebe me contó que escribías poesías…

—Bueno, sí... Pero serán 'obras' si me hago famosa algún día... No ahora.

—Para mí, ya eres famosa, Helga. —Dijo Arnold impulsándose con más fuerza en la hamaca.

—Gracias, muchas gracias Arnold. Sí, espero algún día, poder mostrarte una pizca de mi 'arte'…

—Con gusto lo leeré.

—Está empezando a hacer frío, ¿no crees?

—Sí, es verdad...

-Y... Debería irme. Olga tiene planeado un domingo en familia y ha estado atormentándome con eso... Ja, ja. Ella no cambia...

—Te presto mi chaqueta.

—No, no es necesario —Agregó, ya de pie.

—Insisto, Helga... —Respondió colocándosela.

—Bueno... Gracias. Pero, ¿no tendrás frío?

—Estoy bien.

—Ya suenas como Eugene —Dijo riendo.

—Ja, ja, ja. ¡Es cierto!

—Ja, ja.

— ¿Te importa si… te acompaño hasta tu casa?

— ¿No tienes nada que hacer? ¿O...?

—No, para nada. También me iré a dormir temprano hoy.

—Estamos viejos, Arnold. —Comentó mientras cargaba sus zapatos en las manos.

—No lo creo, ja, ja, ja.

Un último trayecto recorrido de a dos. Arnold y Helga, platicaban alegremente sobre recuerdos de la escuela. Reían, bromeaban... Simplemente disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

— ¿Pero no fue genial, Helga?

— ¡Sí! Ya te dije que sí, ¿Por qué insistes tanto con la obra?

— ¡Porque deberían habernos dados un premio o algo! Fueron actuaciones deslumbrantes.

—Sobre todo, la mía, Arnoldo.

— ¡Ja! ¿Y la mía, qué?

—No estuvo mal…

—Pero fui el único que quiso actuar y besó a una chica. —Afirmó Arnold.

—Y ahí, es donde te equivocas, querido. No besaste a una chica. —Aseguró muy seria.

— ¿Ah, no?

—'Ella' te besó. Es decir, yo lo hice.

—Nunca lo pensé así... Pero… Tienes razón.

—Como siempre, ja...

—Para ser niños, besabas bien. —Helga se ruborizó por completo.

— ¡Arnold! ¡Me avergüenzas! ¡Actuaba! Nada más…

— ¡Es un halago, calma!

—Y... ¿Acaso…? ¿Aún lo recuerdas, o qué? —Preguntó inesperadamente.

—Eh... Sí, es decir, yo... Actuamos tan bien que... —Helga lo miró, y le hizo una mueca como diciendo: "¿Sí?".

—Que... Parecía real. Estaba muy bien representado…

—Es el arte... —Explicó Helga, con nerviosismo. —Es el arte de... Besar a un Cabeza de Balón que actúa de Romeo, tan simple como eso... —Concluyó.

En ese momento, llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Helga.

— ¡Bueno! ¡Aquí es donde duerme-vive momentáneamente, "Julieta"! ¡Es decir, Helga! —Dijo riendo.

—Ja, ja...

—Así que supongo que Romeo, se va...

—Sí... Fue un placer verte de nuevo, Helga...

—Bueno, gracias, lo mismo digo, Arnold.

—No esperaba encontrarme contigo y, sinceramente la pasé genial.

—Igualmente. —Afirmó sonriente.

—Es decir, mis máximas expectativas para hoy, eran ayudar a Gerald y quizás, tomarme un refresco...

—Y las mías, eran frituras y revistas... Ja, ja.

—Sí... Me divertí mucho. Y me alegra saber de tí. ¡Oye! Me preguntaba si... Ya que te quedarás algunos días y los domingos son días aburridos, tú…

—Tienes toda la razón, odio los domingos. ¡Son tan tristes!

—Exacto... Me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme a una exposición que habrá mañana...

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué se trata? —Arnold se veía tenuemente nervioso.

—La organiza mi Universidad, mostrarán los trabajos más destacados del último año e irán algunas personalidades de ese rubro y yo...

— ¡Me encantaría!

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, es decir, un domingo… Además, hoy la pasamos muy bien, ¿por qué no? —Helga recuperaba su seguridad.

—Genial, muchas gracias...

—Por nada, Arnold. ¿Y pasarás por mí a las...?

— ¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Claro! Bueno, es a las 9pm... Así que, ¿a las ocho y treinta, está bien?

—Suena bien para mí. ¿Formal o informal?

—Mmm... Algo formal.

— ¡Formal será! ¡Buenas noches, Arnold! ¡Muchas gracias por la velada!

—Igualmente, Helga...

—Y si sabes algo de Geraldo, házmelo saber, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo... Nos vemos mañana. ¡Y no te preocupes por Phoebe! —Dijo mientras se alejaba.

— ¡Trataré! ¡Trataré!

— ¡Oye! ¡Regresa! ¡Olvidas tu chaqueta!

— ¡Tienes razón! ¡Gracias! —Se acercó y la tomó.

* * *

.-.

Al día siguiente, todo el mundo parecía ser feliz. Una chica que había pasado sus últimos días bastante alterada, ahora estaba contenta de haber solucionado ciertos temas del corazón inconclusos.

Otro joven, por su parte, agradecía a Dios y al destino haberle colaborado a su mejor amigo respecto de los conflictos amorosos de éste; y de paso, el haber podido reflexionar sobre los propios. No había sido Gerald el único en dejar sin escribir la historia de un gran amor, evidentemente.

— _¡Buen día, viejo!_

— _¡Arnie! ¡Hola! Gracias por llamar._

— _¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien?_

— _¡Más que bien, viejo! ¡Hoy iremos al cine!_

— _¡Estupendo, amigo! Así que... ¿Se lo dijiste?_

—_Sí._

— _¿Y ella...? ¿Lo entendió? ¿Cómo lo tomó?_

—_Al parecer sí. Y también 'me perdonó'. No fue muy fácil la plática al principio… Ella estaba muy herida, por lo de aquélla noche..._

—_Es comprensible, Gerald... A nadie le agrada que su pareja lo abandone en medio de la graduación... Y más, una chica._

—_Totalmente cierto. ¿Y a tí, cómo te fue? Te vi con Helga._

—_Ah, ¿me viste?_

—_Sí, viejo... Por momentos parecían llevarse mejor que Phoebe y yo..._

—_Ja, ja, tampoco fue fácil. Ella también 'te odiaba' por lo de esa vez._

—_Ah... Bueno, ¿y...? ¿Algún avance? ¡Cielos, Arnold! No puedo creer las revelaciones que tuve esta semana, hermano. ¡¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?! ¡Tú...!_

— _¡Está bien, Gerald! ¡Ya supéralo!, ¿sí?_

—_Lo siento... Pero es abrumador. Míralo así: Phoebe se entera de por qué la dejé plantada a mitad del baile de graduación; yo me entero que tú... Bueno, no puedo repetirlo aún... Dame un tiempo para procesarlo._

— _¡Oye!_

—_Es broma, amigo. Tienes mi bendición. Si es lo que te haría feliz…_

—_Sí... Hay algo que no me esperaba..._

— _¿Oye, y si mejor nos reunimos en Slausen 's? Esta llamada te costará una millonada..._

—_De acuerdo, ja, ja. Es verdad._

—_Bien. ¿A las tres te parece?_

—_Perfecto._

—_Listo, y ahí me cuentas todo._

Un atardecer que se disfrazaba de postal. Rosáceos, violáceos y azulados tonos enmarcaban al cielo de una hermosura pocas veces vista.

Con atuendo formal, algún que otro exceso de perfume, confianza renovada; suspicacia reciente y un as bajo la manga, Arnold arribó a la residencia Pataki…

* * *

.-.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_**.-.**_

_**Hola queridos lectores, ¿cómo les va? Espero que muy bien.**_

_**Dios mío, no me alcanzan las palabras para agradecer la ENORME cantidad de hermosos comentarios suyos, los que, me hacen súper feliz y alimentan mis deseos de seguir escribiendo.**_

_**A ver, ¡me encanta este fic! Creo que es el que más me gustó escribir hasta ahora. Luego de leerlo, me doy cuenta que en cierta forma, es autobiográfico. No del todo. No tengo un "Arnold", juaz. Amo re-leerlo, leer sus reviews y saber que me ruegan que actualice porque no aguantan la "intriga". **_

_**Como es ya sabido, está terminado, era un one-shot, que dividí en capítulos. Este es el ante-penúltimo.**_

_**Me esforcé en verificar la ortografía, signos, y formalismos de escritura. Espero que hayan quedado bien, o medianamente bien. Por ahí me sugirieron que agregue más narración y quite algo de diálogo, pero no lo haré por que lo quise publicar tal y como lo envié al concurso. Sólo le hice pequeñas correcciones y lo depuré un poco más. Es cierto, mis fics suelen abundar en diálogos, sobre todo. Creo que ya es parte de mi estilo.**_

_**Ya me "desocupé" del estudio, ¡a Dios, gracias! Ayer tuve mi exámen, (espero que me haya ido bien, por favor) y bueno, sino, habrá que estudiarla en Julio =( con lo que, estoy DISPONIBLE para escribir los finales, capítulos siguientes y diagramar mis nuevos fics, oh sí. La próxima actualización es "Una Navidad de Cristal", lo juro.**_

_**Respondo sus reviews **__**por PM**__**.**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, COMENTAR y SEGUIR LA HISTORIA: ¡Los amo! **__**Namida Koe, GENESARETH, Belld-chan, sweet sol, Miss Cerezo, KillaCAD, letifiesta, Raven Granger, madisonlss1, Lilian Hirahara, Miriamj**__**, MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS :3**_

_**Nos leemos en diez días, aproximadamente. Quizás en menos.**_

_**Saludos, **_

_**MarHelga.**_


	5. Artística mentira

*******Título****: "Misceláneas de algún día"**

* * *

*******Disclaimer****: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

***Capítulo 5****: "Artística mentira"**

* * *

***Este fanfic fue escrito y finalizado el 29 de Enero de 2013, con motivo del concurso "Valentine´s contest" organizado por "Save The Jungle Movie". Dicho concurso terminó el día 08 de Febrero del mismo año. Ya se anunciaron los ganadores, no estoy entre ellos, desafortunadamente. Igualmente, estoy más que satisfecha de haberlo escrito y muchísimo más, de que a ustedes les guste. **

* * *

**.-.**

Un atardecer que se disfrazaba de postal. Rosáceos, celestes y violáceos tonos enmarcaban al cielo de una hermosura pocas veces vista.

Con atuendo formal, algún que otro exceso de perfume; confianza renovada; suspicacia reciente y un as bajo la manga, Arnold arribó a la residencia Pataki. Fiel a alguien educado, se permitió llegar un poco antes de que el reloj marque las ocho y veinte. La espera de diez o -dependiendo de una cuestión prácticamente filosófica- quince minutos hasta hacerse la hora pactada, le dio un breve pero necesario tiempo para ordenar sus ideas.

Atravesando esa puerta de vidrios azules, se encontraba una rubia con cabello recogido con clase; vestida en una camisa azul de gasa -algo transparente, sin exagerar demasiado- y pantalón negro de vestir. Siguiendo a su estilo, su rostro prácticamente al natural. Pero su belleza era innata. Helga es de esas chicas que no necesitan adornarse: su personalidad basta. Helga, ella, es la belleza misma.

—Hola Helga. —La saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola Arnold. Te haría pasar, pero están mis maletas algo desparramadas y...

—No, no, no es necesario. —Dijo sonriente.

— ¡Bien! Tomo mi sobre y vamos.

—¿'Sobre'?

—Es una mini cartera, Arnoldo. ¿Ves? —Se la señaló—. No puedes negar que es formal y encantadoramente elegante.

—¡Vaya! Ustedes las chicas, sí que saben de estilo.

—¡Oye, oye, oye! ¡No soy Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd, tampoco!

—Pero estás radiante —La interrumpió.

—Cielos, gracias. No me esperaba tantos cumplidos, chico.

—No te subestimes, Helga.

—Bueno, seré justa. Te ves atractivo... Y elegante —Agregó, tratando de ocultar sus mejillas teñidas de rosa.

—Gracias…

—Bueno, ¿dónde queda? ¿Es lejos?

—No mucho, es como a seis calles.

—Ah, porque Phoebe se empeña en comprarme zapatos de tacón. Ella y Olga. ¡Son una tortura china! Pero según ellas ¡'Elegantes'! —Comentó, con sarcasmo, y haciendo comillas en el aire.

—Ja, ja, ja. Si quieres, tomamos un taxi.

—No, no. Así está bien. ¡Ah! Hablando de Phoebe, hoy me llamó.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí... Mencionó algo fugaz sobre que 'todo está perfecto entre ella y el...' Bueno, tu amigo. —Pronunció con sarcasmo.

—Fantástico.

—Si me entero que él se propasó con ella, Arnold, te juro que...

—Helga, ¿no crees que ya son algo grandecitos para que nos inmiscuyamos en sus asuntos? —Helga lo vio de reojo.

—No lo sé, es que no entiendo qué pasó aquella vez, y cómo fue que lo 'perdonó'. Le pregunté y aseguró que 'ya me iba a contar' porque 'estaba ocupada'. ¡Vaya excusa! —Arnold rió de lado.

—Ya te lo contará, Helga. Tenle paciencia.

—Un momento... —Dijo frenando de repente—. ¡Tú lo sabes! ¡Cómo no lo pensé antes! ¡Dímelo! ¿Qué hizo el cabeza de cepillo, por qué la abandonó?

—¡Helga, no sé nada!

—¡No te creo!

—¡No sé nada!

—¡Mírame a los ojos, y dime que no sabes nada, Arnoldo! —Ella se paró frente a él, acercando peligrosamente su rostro, al suyo. Se quedó en silencio, con un visible enojo, que fue disminuyendo a medida que él la miraba detenidamente, sorprendido.

.

Otra vez, esos instantes de tensión. De mirarse plenamente; donde una discusión por nada, acabó echándoles otras verdades a la cara. Arnold apreciándola a un centímetro suyo, bajo la orden de mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

Esa búsqueda de los ojos a los labios del otro. Un frenesí de segundos, un momento que puede convertirse en algo mágico.

El 'enojo' de Helga, se apaciguó hasta hacerla olvidar de su inquisición al rubio. Hizo a un lado sus pensamientos, y le preguntó, tomando un poco de distancia:

.

—¿Y, qué esperas?

—Está bien, Helga, sí sé lo que pasó.

—¡¿Y bien...?!

—Pero te lo diré más tarde.

—¿Por qué?

—Por la misma razón que tú, cuando tardaste en decirme el nombre de 'tu novio' -—Dijo en tono de sospecha.

—Ah, ¿Intentas ganarme?

—No, porque no lo lograría. —Afirmó, acariciando levemente su mejilla—.  
¿Vamos? Llegaremos tarde. —Prosiguió la marcha.

—Bien, puedo aguantar. No me moriré por no saber. —_¡Muero por saber, rayos_! —Pensaba Helga.

—Bien por tí.

* * *

.-.

.

El sitio donde se haría la exposición era despampanante. Un edificio tipo museo, en el que sobreabundaba la luz; la elegancia y el arte arquitectónico.  
Arnold ingresó al lugar muy seguro de sí mismo; saludaba a varias personas, observaba obras y se quedaba algo pensativo. Helga, parecía levemente desconcertada.

—¿Y...? ¿Me mostrarás algo que hayas construido realmente? ¿O la salida acaba con el castillo de naipes de tu habitación? —Dijo ella, riendo.

—Muy graciosa, Helga. Ven, acompáñame. —Le indicó, tomando su brazo. Helga se 'dejó llevar' por ese soñado instante.

—¿Bueno? ¿Cuál es? ¡Ya sé! —Preguntó viendo a su derecha—. ¡Es ese mini edificio psicodélico y extraño! Es algo que un soñador como tú haría.

—¡¿Ese pequeñito de ahí?! —Exclamó algo indignado—. Aunque reconozco que esa maqueta quedó muy bien, soy más ambicioso, Helga.

—¿Ah, sí, Arnoldo?

—Sí. Mira hacia allá. —Le señaló apuntando con el dedo índice—. ¿Ves, ese, el azul? Ése sí es el mío.

—¡Wow! ¡Cabeza de balón, eres un maldito genio! Quiero verlo de cerca. —Afirmó, entusiasmada.

—¿Y? ¿Sigo siendo un 'soñador'?

—Un soñador vanguardista, con un toque de realidad y... ¿Cómo decirlo? ¡Exactitud! ¡Y tiene tu nombre, y todo! Así que es obvio que no me mientes. A menos que hayas sobornado a alguien para que pongan tu nombre allí. —Arnold le dedicó una mirada de reproche.

—Sólo bromeaba, Arnold. Felicidades, eres excelente.

—Gracias, muchas gracias, Helga. No me esperaba tantos halagos.

—De nada. Me deslumbraste.

—Genial. Espero, que algún día me muestres una obra tuya.

—Lo podemos negociar, pero créeme seré famosa.

—No lo dudo. Ah, parece que darán el discurso introductorio…

—¿Nos acercamos?

—Claro.

El discurso, resultó ser tan extenso, aburrido y puro en tecnicismos, que medio salón parecía adormilado. Arnold se estaba impacientando de sólo pensar que Helga se sentiría aburrida también y perdería interés en la salida, o en él. Algunos, incluso bostezaban. No daba para más. Él se alejó un poco, luego volvió hacia Helga, quien rodaba los ojos y parecía querer descifrar alguna constelación o ecuación algebraica imaginaria, viendo el techo.

.

—Este sitio ya es muy tedioso... ¿Te parece si nos vamos, Helga?

—¿Qué? Pero, Arnold... Hay muchas 'personalidades' y obras... ¿Cómo que no te quedarás?

—No, ya me las conozco de memoria. Vamos.

—Pero Arnold, son cosas referentes a tu carrera y...

—No tiene importancia —La jaló del brazo rápidamente, arrastrándola.

—Lo siento, Helga. Necesitaba salir de allí.

—Está bien, yo también, era más aburrido que una clase de historia, jaja... Pero si era importante para ti, no me hubiera molestado, me quedaba...

—Gracias... Pero creo que tengo en mis planes algo más 'interesante' para un domingo...

—Bueno... Si tú lo dices... ¡Hey! Comamos algo dulce. Tengo hambre. Tanta exposición y parloteo despertó mi apetito.

—¡Sí! Vamos por un mantecado.

—Suena bien. Mantecado... —Repitió como para sí, pensativa.

.

.

—¡Está delicioso! ¡Extrañaba el sabor del helado de Hillwood!

—Me alegro que te guste. Sí, son esas cosas que se extrañan siempre; de esas de las que no puedes prescindir...

—¡Exacto!

—¿Vamos al parque, como ayer?

—Buena idea. Allí podremos comer en paz.

* * *

.-.

_**Ya en el parque, sentados en una banca…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—¿Y bien, Arnold? ¿Me dirás por qué Geraldo dejó plantada a Phoebe, a las diez y media de la noche; del sábado 21 de Marzo de hace tres años, o qué?

—Bien... —Expresó mientras lamía los vestigios de su mantecado— Te lo diré, aunque si Gerald lo supiera, probablemente me mataría.

—Y entonces...

-Bueno, todo fue así… Un momento. No.

—¿'No' qué?

—Si yo te cuento esto, debes comprometerte a responderme algo que te preguntaré luego.

—Bien. No tengo pelos en la lengua, y lo sabes. Ahora, escúpelo. ¿Qué pasó esa noche?

—Bien. Ahora sí. ¡Ah! ¡Una cosa más!

—¡¿Ahora qué, Arnoldo?! ¡Deja de atrasar el relato! —Respondió con fastidio.

—Procura no reírte.

—¡Ya! ¡Dilo!

—Aquí va. La tarde previa al baile, como muchas otras veces, Gerald y yo, la pasamos en mi casa.

—¿Ajá...? —Dijo con impaciencia.

—Y ese día, también cenamos antes de ir. Así, como hacen ustedes, las chicas, que se reúnen, maquillan, peinan, etcétera.

—Así que ustedes se maquillan y peinan, ¿eh…? —Él le lanzó una mirada de reojo—. Al grano, Arnold...

—La cuestión, es que mi abuela, había preparado chile, tacos y frijoles...

—¿Y...? ¡¿A quién le interesa lo que comieron?! ¡Por el amor de Dios! —Gritó, con hartazgo.

—¿No ves hacia dónde va la historia, verdad?

—Con dos zopencos como ustedes, sinceramente, no. Prosigue. —Arnold suspiró y tomó aire.

—Bueno, todo iba bien... Nos pusimos nuestros trajes, buscamos a nuestras parejas...

—¿Sí, y...?

—¿En serio no tienes una teoría de lo que pasó? ¡Es muy obvio!

—¡No! ¡Así que cuéntalo todo!

—Bien. Gerald saludó a Phoebe, bailaron las primeras canciones y demás...

—Dime algo que no sepa, Arnoldo... Me salen raíces de tanto esperar...

—¡Ash! ¡Sé paciente, ya termino! Entonces, —Dijo retomando la calma—. él se empezó a sentir mal, su estómago lo estaba matando... Tuvo que salir raudamente, disculparse con ella, e ir al baño.  
Por suerte, hizo tiempo de avisarme y lo acompañé... Cosa que a día de hoy, lamento —Casi riendo.

—Mmm...

—¡Sí, Helga! ¡Gerald se descompuso en el baño! ¿Satisfecha? Los frijoles, las enchiladas y tacos de mi abuela, acabaron con él.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja...! —Helga se echó a reír sin parar.

—¡No fue gracioso, Helga! Bueno... Un poco sí, pero imagínate: Gerald 'muriendo' en el baño de niños; Wartz llamando a una ambulancia; Simmons ayudándolo a salir sin que nadie se enterara de 'su accidente'...

—¡Noooooo! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Es decir...? ¡¿Gerald colapsó...?! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Es criminal!

—Bien, ahí lo tienes.

—Todo este tiempo maldiciéndolo por abandonar a Phoebe... Cuando en realidad... ¡Sus intestinos lo habían abandonado a él...! ¡Y a sus pantalones...! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! —Se retorcía de la risa, e incluso, le salían lágrimas. Rendida, ante su ataque, se sentó en el piso.

—¡Helga!

—¡Lo siento! ¡Es que...! ¡Es MUY gracioso! ¿Y él le contó todo esto a Phoebe, ayer? Ahora entiendo todo...

—Sí, pero sin 'tantos' detalles escabrosos...

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Yo creía que no era posible...! Morir de risa, pero... ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja...! ¡Ya veo que sí!

—Bueno, aprovechando que estás 'tan divertida', tal vez esto te divierta más... —Aseguró con cierta perspicacia.

—¿Qué cosa, Arnold? ¡No habrá broma que supere lo que me acabas de contar...!

—No estoy tan seguro... Dime, ¿por qué me mentiste, diciéndome que Brainy era tu novio?

* * *

.-.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Queridos lectores, ¿cómo les va? Espero que muy bien. Aquí el capítulo 5, que como siempre dije, esto era originalmente un one-shot, dividido en varios episodios. El que viene, es el último. Ahí aclararé algunas cositas que quizás no fueron muy explícitas en el fic.**_

_**En la parte que visitan ese "museo" de la universidad de Arnold, quise crear otros personajes que intervinieran, pero las reglas del concurso no me lo permitieron. **_

_**Finalmente se supo lo de Gerald, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Se esperaban algo así? Muero por saber. ¿Qué piensan del final? ¿Del mantecado? ¿Del atuendo "formal-elegante"? **_

_**A veces me pongo a pensar, y recuerdo que cuando comencé a leer fics de H y A, no me gustaba la idea de escribir sobre ellos siendo más grandes. Aborrecía eso con todo mi ser, y héme aquí. Ahora no dejo de planear más historias de ambos siendo adultos. En fin, es la fiebre "Hey Arnold!" que me atrapó, juaz.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a TODOS y cada uno de ustedes por leerme, comentar y seguir esta historia. Soy inmensamente feliz al saber que les gusta lo que escribo. Lo hice con todo el más empalagoso y cursi amor de H&A del mundo, para que lo disfruten. **_

_**Gracias totales a: Namida Koe, sweet sol, madisonlss1, Belld-chan, Lilian Hirahara, letifiesta, Pamys-chan, KillaCAD y Ayelen G por sus reviews. Miss Cerezo, se te extraña por acá, espero que te encuentres muy bien :) Les respondo por PM.**_

_**Actualizo en 8 ó 10 días, si Dios quiere. Tengo que ponerme al día con MCSJC y "Una Navidad de Cristal".**_

_**Déjenme sus opiniones, con mucho gusto las leeré. **_

_**Saludos, hasta la próxima :)**_


	6. Cuando el 'algún día' llegó

**Título****: "Misceláneas de algún día"**

* * *

*******Disclaimer****: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

***Capítulo 6****: "Cuando el 'algún día' llegó"**

* * *

***Este fanfic fue escrito y finalizado el 29 de Enero de 2013, con motivo del concurso "Valentine´s contest" organizado por "Save The Jungle Movie". Dicho concurso terminó el día 08 de Febrero del mismo año. Ya se anunciaron los ganadores, no estoy entre ellos, desafortunadamente. Igualmente, estoy más que satisfecha de haberlo escrito y muchísimo más, de que a ustedes les guste.**

* * *

**.-.**

**(Última parte capítulo 5)**

—Y entonces...

—Bueno, todo fue así… Un momento. No.

—¿'No' qué?

—Si yo te cuento esto, debes comprometerte a responderme algo que te preguntaré luego.

—Bien. No tengo pelos en la lengua. Ahora, escúpelo. ¿Qué pasó esa noche?

—Bien. Ahora sí. ¡Ah! ¡Una cosa más!

—¡¿Ahora qué, Arnoldo?! ¡Deja de atrasar el relato!

—Procura no reírte.

—¡Ya! ¡Dilo!

—Aquí va. La tarde previa al baile, como muchas otras veces, Gerald y yo, la pasamos en mi casa.

—¿Ajá...? —Dijo con impaciencia.

—Y ese día, también cenamos antes de ir. Así, como hacen ustedes, las chicas, que se reúnen, maquillan, etcétera.

—Al grano, Arnold...

—La cuestión, es que mi abuela, había preparado chile, tacos y frijoles...

—¿Y...? ¡¿A quién le interesa lo que comieron?! ¡Por el amor de Dios!

—¿No ves hacia dónde va la historia, verdad?

—Con dos zopencos como ustedes, sinceramente, no. Prosigue. —Arnold suspiró y tomó aire.

—Bueno, todo iba bien... Nos pusimos nuestros trajes, buscamos a nuestras parejas...

—¿Sí, y...?

—¿En serio no tienes una teoría de lo que pasó? ¡Es muy obvio!

—¡No! ¡Así que cuéntalo todo!

—Bien. Gerald saludó a Phoebe, bailaron las primeras canciones y demás...

—Dime algo que no sepa, Arnoldo... Me salen raíces de tanto esperar...

—¡Ash! ¡Sé paciente, ya termino! Entonces, —Dijo retomando la calma—. él se empezó a sentir mal; su estómago lo estaba matando... Tuvo que salir raudamente, disculparse con ella, e ir al baño.  
Por suerte, hizo tiempo de avisarme y lo acompañé... Cosa que a día de hoy, lamento —Casi riendo.

—Mmm...

—¡Sí, Helga! ¡Gerald se descompuso en el baño! ¿Satisfecha? Los frijoles, las enchiladas y tacos de mi abuela, acabaron con él.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja...! —Helga se echó a reír sin parar.

—¡No fue gracioso, Helga! Bueno... Un poco sí, pero imagínate: Gerald 'muriendo' en el baño de niños; Wartz llamando a una ambulancia; Simmons ayudándolo a salir sin que nadie se enterara de 'su accidente'...

—¡Noooooo! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Es decir...? ¡¿Gerald colapsó...?! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Es criminal!

—Bien, ahí lo tienes.

—Todo este tiempo maldiciéndolo por abandonar a Phoebe... Cuando en realidad... ¡Sus intestinos lo habían abandonado a él...! ¡Y sus pantalones...! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! —.Se retorcía de la risa, e incluso, le salían lágrimas—. Rendida, ante su ataque, se sentó en el piso.

—¡Helga!

—¡Lo siento! ¡Es que...! ¡Es MUY gracioso! ¿Y él le contó todo esto a Phoebe, ayer?

—Sí, pero sin 'tantos' detalles escabrosos...

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Yo creía que no era posible...! Morir de risa, pero... ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja...! ¡Ya veo que sí!

—Bueno, aprovechando que estás 'tan divertida', tal vez esto te divierta más...

—¿Qué cosa, Arnold? ¡No habrá broma que supere lo que me acabas de contar...!

—No estoy tan seguro... Dime, ¿Por qué me mentiste, diciéndome que Brainy era tu novio? —Helga se quedó muda, paralizada.

* * *

**(Capítulo 6 – Final)**

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste.

—¡Porque es verdad, Arnold!

—¿En serio...? —Espetó con sarcasmo—. ¿Así que...? ¿Tú lo amas y viceversa...? Mira qué interesante... Resulta que Brainy se acaba de comprometer con Lila, Helga. Parece que... Tú no lo sabías.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero eso es...! ¡Absolutamente imposible, Arnold!

—No, no lo es.

—¡Maldito bastardo, me ha estado engañando! —Fingiendo enojo.

—Ya puedes dejar de mentir, Helga...

—¡No miento, él y yo...!

—Helga...

—¡Está bien! ¡Tú ganas, Arnold! ¿A quién engaño?

—¿Por qué, Helga? ¿Por qué la mentira?

—¡Tú cállate! ¡No lo entenderías!

—Podría entender que te preocupaba lo que digan de tí.

—Eso me tiene sin cuidado.

—¿Por qué sólo a mí, me dijiste lo de Brainy? ¿Por qué no a Phoebe?

—¡Déjame en paz, Arnold! ¡Todos tienen novio, novia, casi están casados! ¡Me sentí como una idiota! —Dijo sollozando y desmoronándose—. ¡Porque vivo atorada en un pasado ficticio, en miras a un presente inmutable y a un futuro más que incierto! ¡Debes pensar...! ¡Que soy patética! —Cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

—Nunca, jamás, pensaría algo así sobre tí, Helga...

Arnold se sintió muy triste cuando vio lo mal que Helga se sentía. No lo dudó ni un minuto más. Se sentó en el piso, junto a ella; le quitó las manos de su rostro; logrando que lo mire y comenzó a besarla lentamente. Tomó con sus manos el pequeño rostro de la rubia, quien luego de unos segundos, correspondió el beso, entrelazando sus brazos en el cuello de él. Si bien, al principio era algo 'tímido', el beso se encendía poco a poco, de más fuerza por parte de ambos. Fue maravilloso.

Helga se separó de Arnold, muy despacio.

—¿Qué fue...? ¿Qué fue eso, Arnold?

—Fue... Algo hermoso. Algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, Helga...

—¿Qué?

—Estoy enamorado de tí, hace años, y te dejé ir, permití que te alejaras, por ser un completo imbécil. —Helga abría sus ojos a más no poder.

—¿Es en serio? ¿O me estás jugando una de tus bromas?

—¡No! ¡Claro que es en serio! Si no, ¿Cómo crees que moví cielo y tierra, para saber dónde estabas? Si era cierto lo de Brainy... ¡Helga, anoche fue la mejor noche de mi vida! ¡Contigo, en el Chez París! ¡En el parque! ¡Lo soñé tantas veces...! —Helga sollozaba de felicidad.

—Moría por besarte ayer, no sé por qué no lo hice...

—Tal vez, porque yo inventé esa estupidez de Brainy... —Dijo tímidamente.

—Sí, puede ser...

—También, yo te hubiera besado Arnold... —Esbozó, acercándosele, para ahora ser ella quien diera el beso.

.

—Oye, Phoebe. ¿Esos no son Arnold y Helga?

—¡Sí! ¡Son ellos, Gerald! ¡Dios mío, por fin!

.

Arnold ahora la envolvió con sus brazos, para no dejarla escapar, nunca más.

—Entonces... ¿Toda esa cuestión, de 'Romeo y Julieta', era parte de tu plan?

—Podría decirse...

—¿Y si te preguntara...?

—No, Helga. Nunca me olvidé de aquel beso. —Afirmó tomándola de sus manos—. Alguien que dice odiarte, no puede haberte dado un beso tan largo, por más 'actuación' que sea.

—Sabía que algo más había en toda esa cuestión de rememorar cosas del pasado…

—Entonces, me salí con la mía.

—Ambos, ¿no crees?

—No, yo siempre gano. —Aseguró.

—¿No puedes aceptar, por una vez, que yo también gané?

—Bueno, bueno. Tú me puedes, Arnoldo. Ganamos los dos. —Dijo, en tono victorioso.

—Así me gusta. Ya que estamos, ¿Por qué 'Brainy'?

—Porque no se me ocurrió otro nombre; estaba nerviosa y bueno... Recuérdame felicitarlos a Lila y a él, no tenía idea…

—¿Querías darme celos?

—En tus sueños, Cabeza de Balón.

—¿No soy 'Arnold'?

—Siempre serás un Cabeza de Balón.

—Te amo, Helga.

—No, yo te amo, Arnold.

—Yo más.

—¡Nunca! ¡Yo más!

—Bien, aceptémoslo: Nos amamos.

—De acuerdo...

.

—¡Oye, apúrate! ¿Quieres? ¡Ponle las baterías a la cámara!

—¡En eso estoy, Helga! ¡Listo!

—¡Apunta bien!

—¡Adiós Mami, adiós Papi! —Dijo una pequeña niña montando en calesita, a la distancia.

—¡Adiós Amanda! ¡Eres una preciosura en ese caballito de mar! —Pronunció él, muy emocionado.

—¿Salió bien, Arnold?

—¡Sí, cariño! ¡Mira! ¡Nuestra hija en su primera vez en una calesita! —Helga derramó una lágrima—. ¿Estás bien, amor? ¿Por qué lloras?

—Es que... Esto... Es… perfecto. Es más que perfecto. Te amo, Arnold. Te amo, y siempre soñé con esto. —Esbozó, mientras se dejaba caer en los brazos de él.

—Yo también, mi reina. Te amo, y siempre lo haré.

Se miraron embelesados y sellaron ese hermoso momento, con un dulce beso.

.

**Fin.**

* * *

**.**

_**Queridos lectores, ¿cómo les va? Espero que muy bien. Aquí el capítulo final de esta historia que tanto me gustó escribir. Sé que las despedidas son algo tristes y que todos quisieran una continuación o anexo, como los llama "KillaCAD", (a quien aprovecho para nuevamente, agradecerle el haberme leído, comentado y recomendado, infinitamente. Si estás leyendo esto, me enteré de tu problema en el tobillo, espero que te mejores rápidamente y estés sana por completo. Ansío leer lo próximo de tus fics, Dios mío, los amo).**_

_**Volviendo a mis historias, sé que dije que iba a tener más tiempo –o eso creía- para escribir y actualizar, pero créanme: han sido días infernales y para colmo, el lunes empiezo las clases. Sí, una tristeza enorme para mí en cuanto a mi faceta de fanfiction, porque de Abril a Diciembre, facultativamente hablando, no tengo vida. También creía que iba a aprobar un exámen, pero no lo hice xD**_

_**Estoy de pasada, quería publicar esto ayer, pero una cosa y otra, y no pude. Espero que les guste, que haya cumplido con sus expectativas el fic; si tiene algún error de tipeo o gramatical es por el apuro que tengo en este momento. **_

_**Amo todos y cada uno de sus reviews, las alertas, favoritos y recomendaciones, EN SERIO y DE CORAZÓN LO DIGO. Ustedes me hacen cada día un poquito más feliz con sus palabras y lo agradezco muchísimo. **_

_**A ver, rápidamente, y ALERTA DE SPOILER por si alguien novato lee en el futuro, esta nota de autor, antes que el capítulo 1. Quiero dejar en claro ciertos aspectos.**_

_**En primer lugar, hice una Helga más madura y en algún punto, más "mundana", como claramente se ve, ella se fue a otro sitio a estudiar, ha conocido más gente, pero nunca logró olvidar a cierto rubio. Hay un capítulo, donde ella "confunde" el hecho de que Arnold tiene una especie de nueva "jerga" y dice: -"Un tiempo fuera de aquí y ya hablas…" (o algo así), lo que quise dar a entender, es que para Helga, el haber estado lejos de Hillwood fue en realidad, como si él se hubiera ido. Es extraño eso que traté de hacer, pero bueno, a veces creo que estoy loca (lo estoy xD) y sólo yo me entiendo.**_

_**Lo redacté vía teléfono, (eso certifica que estoy loca); lo escribí solamente de madrugada (más delirante aún) y en Enero. Tiene algunas cositas autobiográficas, y me entusiasmaba muchísimo la idea de concursar en "Valentine's contest". Tenía esta idea y otra, que decidí descartarla, pero quizás en el futuro, la desarrolle en otro fic.**_

_**Siempre le consulto absolutamente todo a mi hermana, ella es mi guía y mi más y excelente crítica, así que le debo a ella el haber podido escribir este fic.**_

_**Me enteré –no diré cómo- que en la puntuación del jurado, esta historia tenía un 85-95/ 100, con lo que, convulsioné, rodé y seguí rodando en el piso de emoción, al saber que casi, casi, casi GANA. Estoy súper feliz de eso, y no puedo creerlo; es decir, yo estudio Derecho, es algo que poco tiene que ver con la ficción, la Literatura (y mucho menos con "Hey Arnold!", juaz).**_

_**En fin, esta nota se hizo eterna. A mis lectores de los restantes fics, ténganme paciencia, POR FAVOR, estoy por actualizar el de la Jungla y seguidamente el del de Navidad (el final). Las actualizaciones, a partir de ahora, y si Dios me lo permite, serán quincenales, por mis estudios, o tal vez una vez por mes, no me odien.**_

_**Los amo, me despido, sepan que el "FIN" que está más arriba, puede convertirse, quizás, en un anexo futuro, no en lo inmediato.**_

_**Sí, -lo aclaro- Gerald le cuenta a Arnold del compromiso "Lila&Brainy", qué difícil fue para él desenmascarar a Helga, ¿no?.**_

_**Saludos, déjenme saber su parecer sobre el final.**_

_*****__**Eternas gracias a**__**:**_

**Belld-chan**

**Ceciali**

**Colori**

**Gelygirl**

**Intermoon**

**KillaCAD**

**Lillian Hirahara**

**madisonlss1**

**Miss Cerezo**

**Myriamj**

**Namida koe**

**Pamys-chan**

**Raven Granger**

**Karin magical**

**Ayelen G**

**Colori**

**InterMoon**

**OreoFresa**

**sweet-sol**

**letifiesta**

**.**

**por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos y todo su cariño.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**MarHelga.**


End file.
